The present invention is related to a securing device, and more particularly to a securing device for holding a pillow in place on an elevated surface, such as a hospital bed.
Pillows are used to add comfort to various kinds of elevated surfaces including lounge chairs, recliners, and most notably adjustable beds, particularly of the sort used in hospitals. However, problems have arisen in the utilization of pillows on such elevated surfaces, primarily with preventing the pillow from sliding down or falling off the surface when it is in the elevated position. This is a particular problem in environments where it is desirable to maintain the pillow and bed linens in a sterile environment and where the patients have insufficient strength or flexibility to try to keep the pillow in place.
Attempts made in the past in an effort to solve this problem have been ineffective, have required specialized equipment, or have been difficult to use, particularly by hospital patients with arthritis.
The present invention overcomes the above obstacles by providing a pillow securing device usable with any pillow that is easily used, even by patients with arthritis, in securing a pillow on an elevated surface, such as a hospital bed. Furthermore, the pillow securing device of the present invention does not hinder the comfort of the person resting against the pillow.
The present invention is directed to a pillow securing device for releasably holding a pillow in position on an elevated surface. The pillow securing device comprises a plurality of straps with one end of each strap attached or secured to a connector ring and a clasp secured to the other end of each of the straps. In use at least one of the straps is secured by means of the clasp to the pillow and at least one of the straps is secured by means of the clasp to the elevated surface. The straps may have varying lengths and adjustment means.